jd20fandomcom-20200215-history
I Spells
Spells Ice Storm Evocation Cold Level: Drd 4, Wiz 4 Components: V, S, M (pinch of dust and a few drops of water)/DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Long Area: Cylinder (40-ft. radius, 40 ft. high) Duration: 1 round/{level} Saving Throw: Reflex minimum Spell Resistance: No Everything in the area take 1d6 cold and 1d6 bludgeoning damage each round. A –4 penalty applies to perception checks made within or into the area. The ground becomes icy during the second round. See rules on difficult terrain, and perception skills. ? ? Identify Universal Circle: Brd 1, Wiz 1 Components: V, S, M Casting Time: 1 minute Range: Personal Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No You may make a second attempt to discern the properties of a magic item, with a +10 bonus. ? ? Illusory Script Glamour (Phantasm) Mind-Affecting Circle: Brd 3, Wiz 3 Components: V, S, M(lead-based ink worth 50gp) Casting Time: 1 minute Range: Touch Target: One touched object weighing no more than 10 lb. Duration: One day/{level} (D) Saving Throw: '''Will negates; see text '''Spell Resistance: Yes You write instructions on any suitable writing material. The Illusory Script creates magical writing; only creatures carrying a 10gp focus item (determined by you at casting time). are able to read the writing; any other creature must make a saving throw. A successful save means the creature is dazed 1 round. Failure means the creature is subject to a suggestion implanted in the script by you at the time the Illusory Script spell was cast. The suggestion lasts only 30 minutes. ? ? Illusory Wall Shadow (Figment) Circle: '''Wiz 4 '''Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Effect: Image 1 ft. by 10 ft. by 10 ft. Duration: Permanent Saving Throw: '''Will disbelief (if interacted with) '''Spell Resistance: No This spell creates an illusion of a wall or similar surface. Physical objects pass through it without difficulty. / / Image Glamer Figment Circle: Brd 2, Wiz 2 Duration: Concentration + 2 rounds This spell functions like Image, Lesser, except including sound (but not understandable speech). / / Image, Greater Glamer Figment Level: Brd 3, Wiz 3 Duration: Concentration + 3 rounds This spell functions like Image, Lesser,'' except that sound, smell, and thermal illusions are included in the spell effect. / / Implosion [ ] '''Level:' Clr 9 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Targets: One corporeal creature/round Duration: Limited concentration Saving Throw: Fortitude negates Spell Resistance: +2 save For each round you concentrate, you cause one creature to lethally implode. A creature that has successfully saved aginst this casting of Implosion receives a cumulative +4 bonus on their save. / / Imprisonment Teleportation Circle: '''Wiz 9 '''Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: '''Will negates '''Spell Resistance: Yes The target is entombed in a state of suspended animation, in an extradimensional space. The subject remains there until a Freedom ''spell is cast at the locale where the ''Imprisonment took place. Magical search by less than Discern Location ''does not work. A ''Wish ''or ''Miracle ''spell will not free the recipient, but will reveal where it is entombed. If you know the target’s name, and some facts about them, the target takes a -4 penalty on their save. / / Incendiary Cloud Evocation Fire '''Circle: '''Wiz 8 '''Components:' V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: '''Medium ® '''Effect: Cloud spreads in 20-ft. radius, 20 ft. high Duration: {level} rounds Saving Throw: Reflex 1/2 and Fortitude partial Spell Resistance: No An Incendiary Cloud ''spell creates a cloud of roiling smoke shot through with white-hot embers. The smoke obscures all sight as a ''Fog Cloud ''does. The white-hot embers deal 4d6 fire damage to everything within the cloud each round (Reflex save for half). The smoke moves away from you at 10' per round. You can redirect the cloud up to 60'. Creatures in the cloud must make a Fortitude save each round or take 1 Con damage. As with ''Fog Cloud, wind disperses the smoke, and the spell can’t be cast underwater. / / Inflict Critical Wounds Necromancy Circle: Clr 4 As Inflict Light Wounds, except the target takes 4d8 + {level} (maximum +20) + Cha damage. / / Inflict Critical Wounds, Mass Necromancy Circle: Clr 8 As Mass Inflict Light Wounds, except the targets take 4d8 + {level} (maximum 40) + Cha damage. / / Inflict Light Wounds Necromancy Circle: Clr 1 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: '''Fortitude half '''Spell Resistance: Yes The target takes 1d8 + {level}(maximum 5) + Cha points of negative energy damage. / / Inflict Light Wounds, Mass Necromancy Circle: Clr 1 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: {level} creatures, no 2 of which may be more than 30’ apart Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: '''Fortitude half '''Spell Resistance: Yes The targets take 1d8 + {level} (maximum 25) + Cha damage. / / Inflict Moderate Wounds Necromancy Circle: Clr 2 As Inflict Light Wounds, except the target takes 2d8 + {level} (maximum +10) + Cha damage. / / Inflict Moderate Wounds, Mass Necromancy Circle: Clr 6 As Mass Inflict Light Wounds, except the targets take 2d8 + {level} (maximum 30) + Cha damage. / / Inflict Serious Wounds Necromancy Circle: Clr 3 As Inflict Light Wounds, except the target takes 3d8 + {level} (maximum +15) + Cha damage. / / Inflict Serious Wounds, Mass Necromancy Circle: Clr 7 As Mass Inflict Light Wounds, except the targets take 3d8 + {level} (maximum 35) + Cha damage. / / Insanity Glamour (Compulsion) Mind-Affecting Circle: '''Wiz 7 '''Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: '''Medium '''Target: One creature Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: '''Will partial '''Spell Resistance: Will negates The target becomes confused for {level} rounds. After this time, if the creature enters into a stressful situation (any situation requiring a saving throw, or an opposed roll) they must save again or again be confused for {level} rounds (see Jak’s confusion chart of awesome). Three consecutive successful saves ends the effect, as does Greater Restoration, Heal, Limited Wish, Miracle, or Wish. / / Insect Plague Summoning Circle: Clr 5, Drd 5 Components: V, S, DF Casting Time: complex action Range: Long Effect: {1/3} swarm of locusts (maximum 6); each must be adjacent to at least one other swarm Duration: {level} minutes Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No Each swarm attacks any creatures occupying its area during your turn (starting the round you complete the spell). The swarms are stationary after being summoned. / / Instant Summons Teleportation Circle: Wiz 7 Components: V, S, F(sapphire worth at least 1,000 gp) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: see text Target: One object within your light load Duration: Permanent until discharged Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No You call one nonliving item with your Arcane Mark ''on it from virtually any location directly to your hand, unless the item is in the possession of another creature (in which case you ''Discern Location the object). / / Invisibility Shadow Circle: Brd 2, Wiz 2 Components: V, S, M (an eyelash encased in a bit of gum arabic) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: touch Target: You or a creature or object weighing no more than 100 lb./{level} Duration: concentration Saving Throw: '''Will negates (harmless) '''Spell Resistance: -4 concentration The creature or object touched becomes invisible, vanishing from sight. If the recipient is a creature carrying gear, that vanishes, too. / / Invisibility, Greater Shadow Circle: Brd 4, Wiz 4 Components: V, S Duration: concentration + {level} rounds (D) This spell functions like Invisibility. / / Invisibility, Mass Shadow Circle: Wiz 7 Components: V, S, M (eyelash encased in a bit of gum arabic) Range: close Targets: {1/2} creatures, no 2 of which may be more than 30’ apart Duration: 'limited concentration + {1/2} rounds This spell functions like ''Invisibility. / / Invisibility Purge [ ] '''Circle: Clr 3 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Personal Area: 5’/{level} burst Duration: {level} minutes (D) Magical invisibility in the area is suppressed. / / Invisibility Sphere Shadow Circle: Brd 3, Wiz 3 Components: V, S, M Area: 10' emanation around the creature or object touched Duration: '''limited concentration This spell functions like ''Invisibility, ''except it functions on all creatures in the area. / / Iron Body Polymorph '''Circle: Wiz 8 Components: V, S, M (a piece of iron that was part of an iron golem, a hero’s armor, or a war machine) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Personal Target: You Duration: {level} minutes (D) You are treated as iron instead of your normal composition for all purposes. You have hardness 10. You gain construct immunities. Your Strength increases by 6; your Dexterity decreases by 6 (minimum 1), and your speed is reduced to ½ normal. You have arcane spell failure as armor with a +10 rating, and a -8 armor check penalty. Your internal organs do not function. Your unarmed attacks function as a club sized for you. / / Ironwood Transmutation Circle: Drd 6 Components: V, S, M Casting Time: 1 minute/lb. created Range: 0 ft. Effect: An ironwood ''object weighing up to 5 lb./{level} '''Duration:' One day/{level} (D) Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No Ironwood ''is a magical substance created by druids from normal wood. While remaining natural wood in almost every way, ''ironwood ''is as strong, heavy, and resistant to fire as steel. Spells that affect metal or iron do not function on ''ironwood. Spells that affect wood do affect ironwood, although ironwood ''does not burn. Using this spell with ''wood shape ''or a wood-related Craft check, you can fashion wooden items that function as steel items. Thus, wooden plate armor and wooden swords can be created that are as durable as their normal steel counterparts. These items are freely usable by druids. Further, if you make only half as much ''ironwood ''as the spell would normally allow, any weapon, shield, or suit of armor so created is treated as a magic item with a +1 enhancement bonus. ''Material Component: ''Wood shaped into the form of the intended ''ironwood ''object. / / Irresistible Dance Universal '''Circle:' Brd 6, Wiz 8 Components: V Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: creature touched Duration: 1/3{level} Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: Yes The subject dances. They are treated as flat-footed, take a -10 penalty on Reflex saves, Acrobatics, Athletics, Escape, Stealth, and attacks, move at ½ speed (and provoke an attack of opportunity each turn) unless they Perform (DC 20 + {level}). To cast/manifest, they must concentrate (DC 20 + {level}). To engage in delicate physical activities they must Hypnosis (DC 20 + {level}). Spells